


Nightlife

by waterbringer (Zashiki_Warashi)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zashiki_Warashi/pseuds/waterbringer
Summary: Most of the time, for Alphonse, the nights were long, quiet, and lonely.So he decided to do something about it.
Kudos: 4
Collections: FMA Big Bang 2020





	Nightlife

A sudden “Hoot!” outside the barracks window broke through the silence, unheard by almost everyone. Most would be, and were, dead to the world at the late hour. A shift of metal and a small sigh was the only reaction to the goings-on outside as a metal helmet tilted to the window. Most of the starlight remained free of the rolling clouds that had blanketed the sky for most of the day, the earlier storm having rained itself out leaving only the still undried puddles dotted on the streets. The lack of moonlight meant the use of candlelight was required, but it burned low in the late hour, beginning to sputter.

Alphonse turned back towards his book, but silently shut it closed, having re-read the same paragraph three times without absorbing any of it. As if by cue, the candle finally sputtered and gave up, leaving the room mostly in shadow, leaving only the natural light from outside for illumination. With a sigh, Al placed the book back on the pile next to him, not in the mood any longer.

Glancing over at his only company, Edward was dead to the world. The snoring had ceased long ago, leaving only the sounds of his faint breathing, limbs sprawled everywhere and half the military regulation sheets kicked to the floor and messy hair draped over the pillow.

It would be some hours before he'd be getting up.

Sighing, Al stared out the window, lost in thought. That had been a more and more common occurrence in the late nights and too-early mornings. Books were no longer holding his attention as they once did. The seemingly endless silence stretched long, and boredom was a constant companion for so much of his time.

Glancing over, Al stared at Edward, chest steadily rising and falling. It wasn't that he thought Ed wouldn't be sympathetic to his problem. The opposite, really. It wasn't anything Ed could help with. He certainly couldn't stay up all night to try and keep Al company, and Al didn't want his brother go on a guilt trip about it. Or worse, attempt to stay up anyway.

It was an extra burden he didn't want him shouldering.

Mind made up, Al, as silently as he could, slipped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to alchembee for the fanart! https://alchembee.tumblr.com/post/626885655288561664/fma-big-bang-2020-alchembee-and-waterbringer


End file.
